More Than A Feeling
by KibaxNaruto4eternity
Summary: In their freshman year of college, the top jock and the unlikely cheerleader start dating. However, their relationship comes under heavy fire once it spreads to the rest of the school that the two are gay! Rated M by default for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and unless otherwise stated, I do not own any of the songs used in this fanfic.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains Yaoi/Shonan-ai and Yuuri/Shoujo-ai. If you do not like that sort of thing, don't read this story. Thank you.**

**Summary: In their freshman year of college, the top jock and the unlikely cheerleader start dating. However, their relationship comes under heavy fire once it spreads to the rest of the school that the two are gay!**

**Pairings that will appear in this story: NarutoxSakura, KibaxIno, SasukexSuigetsu, ShikamaruxTemari, ShioxHinata, SaixKarin, NejixTenten, JuugoxHana, ChoujixNaruko, GaaraxLee, KankurouxHanabi, KibaxNaruto, ChoujixShikamaru, GaaraxNeji, LeexSakura, KankurouxHinata, ShinoxHanabi, TemarixTenten, InoxNaruko. (Note: These are only the pairings that have to do with the main group of characters. I am not going to take up any more space by listing the pairings of characters that rarely appear.)**

**Prologue**

"What in the hell are we doing?" Tanuki Shukaku asked the Jinchuuriki leader.

Uzumaki Kitsu turned and glared. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he growled. "We're going to summon the bijuu, so we can protect everyone at this school from the Akatsuki gang. Those bastards have harassed Konoha University for too long!"

With that, Kitsu began drawing the symbol of the Juubi, a circle circumscribed about a ten-pointed star, on the floor in chalk. He then placed a lit stick of incense at each of the ten points. "All right," the leader said, "call in the rest."

Shukaku left to retrieve the other seven members. When he came back, he was followed by Nii Yugito, Kyodaigame Yagura, Saru Roushi, Irukauma Han, Namekuji Utakata, Kabutomushi Fuu, Kyogyuu Kirabii, and...UCHIHA ITACHI! Kitsu approached the Akatsuki member with great caution. "State your business here, Akatsuki scum," the Jinchuuriki leader spat at the Uchiha.

Itachi bowed and began to speak. "I do not wish to intrude. Instead, I want to offer my services in the form of becoming your spy. The Akatsuki have learned that my brother will be starting here next year. They say that they will recruit him, or else, he'll die." With this, Itachi began crying. "I never wanted Sasuke to be subjected to the cruelty of the Akatsuki leader like I have been, and I heard," he continued through his sobbing, "that you were planning a ritual to put an end to the Akatsuki once and for all. You need ten people to perform it properly, and you only have nine. Please let me help."

Kitsu eyed him suspiciously before acknowledging his request. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "You may join our ranks, and we will protect your brother. But know this, if we so much as hear a whisper that you might have betrayed us, we will hunt down your brother and kill him ourselves, and then we will proceed to kill you along with the rest of the Akatsuki. Are we clear?"

Itachi nodded, then, realizing this response wasn't good enough, spoke aloud, "Yes, I understand fully."

Now that he had tested Itachi's intentions, Kitsu began barking orders, preparing everybody for the ritual that was about to begin. "Everybody go to your points! Itachi, you'll be at the tenth point. Everyone who needs it has sealing paper." Itachi almost interrupted to get his, but the leader answered his question. "Itachi, it will be too suspicious if you display the same 'symptoms' as we do. You will hold the ritual in progress while the rest of us seal the tailed beasts within us."

"Now," he continued, "we must seal them one at a time beginning with the Ichibi."

"I am ready," Shukaku stated, having finished writing "ichi on the floor in his blood and attached the sealing paper to his stomach. The rest followed suit, writing the number of their own bijuu on the floor in front of him or her.

"Very well, let us begin." The group began making hand signs and chanting their names. "Inu-Uma-Tora-Uma-Tori…" The symbol of the Juubi began to glow with an eerie, electric-blue light. "Mi-Tora-I-Tatsu-Uma…"

Itachi started as a strange, blood-red aura began bubbling up out of the center of the symbol. "Don't lose your focus!" shouted Kitsu, noticing Itachi's momentary lapse in concentration. The Akatsuki member corrected himself, and the ritual continued. "We've summoned the bijuu, and now, we seal them!" Kitsu bellowed over the roaring that could now be heard from the glowing aura before them.

"Ne!" the group shouted, and a piece of the aura broke away. It took the form of a one-tailed shrew and consumed Shukaku. He screamed in pain as the Ichibi's aura receded into him, sealing the demon and finishing the first part of the ritual. Now that the rest of them knew what was coming for each of them when their bijuu was sealed, they continued.

"Tora! Mi! Saru! Inu!" they yelled, and four auras separated. A two-tailed cat surrounded Yugito, the three-tailed turtle possessed Yagura, the four-tailed monkey entered Roushi, and the five-tailed dog took over Han. With that the Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi were sealed. But with each tailed beast they sealed, the group found it more and more difficult to seal the next. They quickly discovered that once one of their number has a bijuu within them, they are no longer able to continue the ritual.

"Tori! Tatsu! Ushi!" the remaining participants screamed. Immediately a six-tailed slug, seven-tailed beetle, and eight-tailed ox invaded the bodies of Utakata, Fuu, and Kiraabii, respectively, sealing the Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachibi. And now all that was left was the Kyuubi. But by now, only Kitsu and Itachi remained.

"Are you ready?" Kitsu asked, knowing that once the Kyuubi was sealed, Itachi would be the only remaining person to finish the ritual.

"I am," replied Itachi, knowing what he needed to do once the Kyuubi was sealed.

"Hitsuji!" they shouted. Kitsu began screaming louder than any of the others had as a nine-tailed fox began taking over his body. As the aura disappeared, his blond, spiky hair took on a reddish hue. His eyes turned blood-red, and the pupils became like slits. His eyeteeth lengthened into fangs, and his nails into claws. This was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced in his life. He could feel an alternate, much more feral and bloodthirsty, personality being born within him. The last thing that went through his mind before he blacked out was, _'God I hope I don't ever have to use this power.'_

Itachi saw that the Kyuubi was now sealed and quickly finished the ritual. "Saru-I-Hitsuji-Tora-Saru…" he chanted. "Tori-Inu-Tatsu-Mi-Tora!" As he ended the ritual, a ghostly wind blew the symbol of the Juubi into dust. The eerie light disappeared, and the blood-red aura dissipated. Suddenly, Itachi felt inexplicably faint and passed out like the others.

**Well this is the first of hopefully many chapters. Now I know I promised a lot of pairings, but didn't mention any of them in this prologue. Don't worry, they're coming.**

**Please comment and let me know how I can improve my writing. I'm not the best writer in the world but, hey, anyone can do what they set their mind to. **


End file.
